Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of controlling variable frequency source or multi-speed motors.
Variable-frequency source or multi-speed motors require motor controllers for their operation. These controllers are often costly, large, and heavy. Thus, including a controller with each variable frequency source or multi-speed motor can be not only costly but also especially problematic in environments, such as in aircraft applications, for example, in which weight and volume considerations may be critical.